(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a brake device system including a plurality of brake devices mounted to a vehicle, and relates to a technique of suppressing temperature rise in the brake devices.
(Description of Related Art)
The following techniques have been proposed as heat insulation methods for brakes.
(1) A disc brake having a heat insulating material disposed on a rear surface of a friction pad (Patent Document 1).
(2) A brake having a heat insulating material sandwiched between a piston and a friction pad (Patent Document 2).
(3) An electric brake device including a ball screw nut that is rotated by a driving force of an electric motor, and a ball screw shaft that is threadingly engaged or coupled movably forward and backward with the ball screw nut via a plurality of balls, wherein a material having low heat conductivity is used for the balls (Patent Document 3).
(4) An electric brake device using a planetary roller screw (Patent Document 4).